Enter The Void BEING REWRITTEN
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: The original team comes across a strange creature raiding a grocery store. After a 'test' of skills, they decide to let the creature join the team. Better than it sounds, because I suck at summaries. READ THE INTRODUCTION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET LOST. I BEG YOU. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Gore and violence. THIS VERSION SUCKS, BEING REWRITTEN NOW!
1. Introduction (READ THIS)

**Before I start this fanfiction, I want to get some stuff out of the way. My OC's description, pictures, ect. You get the gist. If you don't want to just sit around and try and visualize my character (Which proves to be hard without a picture), go on deviantART and search up "Forbidden-Void", find my profile, and look at my pictures of Forbidden. If you don't, you'll have no freaking idea what I'm talking about. **

So, a basic description of Forbidden Void real fast.

Basically, she's a wolf ferret dragon thing that can shapeshift into a dragon. She wears a skull over her head and has long fluffy alpaca ears. She has dark black fur the same color as Robin's hair. She has long thorn sharp claws, large fangs, acid spit, fire/lightning breath abilities, and can paralyze with telekenisis or her stare.

She's a freaking BAMF. BUT, to tone it down a bit, she does have weaknesses. She's allergic to certain foods (Which will be revealed in this fanfiction later on), Weak spots in her scales as her dragon form, and is not resistant to flame.

This fanfiction first takes place during the episode "Misplaced". Enjoy!


	2. Can We Keep It!

Kaldur, Wally, Robin, Artemis, and Superboy had gathered in the makeshift shelter they had upheld for the kids that had lost their parents mysteriously in the strange events that had occured.

"What are we going to do?" Wally groaned, throwing his hands in the air in exhasperation.

"We're trying to figure this out, Wally, but it's proving difficult." Robin growled as he punched a string of codes into his holo-computer that shimmered in the air from his black kevlar glove.

Suddenly, a high pitched desperate shrill beeping began to echo from his glove. Robin began to frantically punch in more codes.

"My tech picked up some strange readings in the grocery store nearby, about two blocks away from here. It's not human, or any creature we know of..." Robin explained, pulling up a map of the streets.

"I, Robin and Wally will check it out. Superboy, I need you to stay with Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna and take care of the kids." Kaldur ordered as he pulled out his water blades.

"What?! B-but I'm horrible with kids!" Artemis cried, ponytail bouncing in the air.

"Well you're just gonna have to suck it up and get traught then." Robin retorted, spinning around and pushing the doors of the exit open. As the three heroes walked out of the gym, they could already see smoke billowing from the targeted building.

As they stepped up to the first row of sliding doors, they found that they weren't working.

"Here, I might be able to hack the motion sensors to-" Robin was cut off as Kaldur cut through the glass with his water daggers.

"Or you could do that," Robin offered weakly as they stepped through the shattered glass that now littered the ground. The store they entered looked like your typical Target, except shelves were overturned, along with fires raging in the meat section.

Scattered foods and other items littered the floor, making it somewhat difficult to walk through the rubble. Kid Flash fell over as a peircing roar was heard, knocking into Aqualad who caught him before he hit the tile floor.

Kaldur signaled them to approach the noise with a flick of his fingers as they silently began to creep into the herbs and spices isle. There they found what looked like a giant black wolf ferret thing with alpaca ears, a long fluffy ferret tail, and a skull draping over it's head rolling in a pile of herbs, supposedly catnip.

The creature stood up and staggered towards the heroes, who drew their weapons as it approached. It's steely claws made loud clacking noises on the marble floor, an acidic saliva oozing from it's jaws as it breathed in the air to scent the heroes.

It had a strange gem set in it's chest that glowed as it sniffed the air.

_**"No threat detected," **_A grating metalic voice ground out from the crystal.

The creature then fell back on it's haunches and sat down, tail wagging behind it and sweeping items off the shelf.

"Aw! Rob, can we keep it?!" Kid Flash cried as he ran up and hugged the giant beast, which crooned and licked the strange human's head with it's long raspy purple tongue.


End file.
